fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nabbit (Super Smash Bros. Free-For-All)
(This page is for Nabbit, a fighter in Super Smash Bros. Free-For-All. To go to the page for this game, click here.) Nabbit is a character that is based more on strategic hits and steals than full-on combat. He is quick and somewhat light, his normal attacks dealing small amounts of damage, but certain attacks, with the right timing and luck, can deal major damage. His agility is certainly useful for keeping fighters at bay, since he is somewhat light, but is weighed down by his large sack. Neutral Attack/Tilts/Dash Attack Neutral Attack Nabbit swings forward with a swipe, dealing minimal damage but able to hit repeatedly at a fast rate. Forward Tilt Nabbit kicks straight forward in a swift manner. Up Tilt Nabbit swipes the air with his free hand a couple times. Down Tilt On his arms and legs, Nabbit thrusts his head fowards, his ears dealing damage. Dash Attack Nabbit swings his sack around like a throwing hammer a couple times while still moving. Smash Attacks Forward Smash Nabbit winds up his arm before throwing a swift punch. Up Smash Nabbit ears become pointy and point skyward, dealing damage before returning to normal. Down Smash Nabbit slips, his foot hitting whoever's in front of him, and then behind him before he falls on his head. He quickly gets up afterwords. Aerial Attacks Neutral Aerial Nabbit curls into a ball and spins, his sack spinning around him as well. Both Nabbit and his sack deal damage. Forward Aerial Nabbit swings his sack in front of him swiftly. Back Aerial Nabbit swings his sack behind him, and then in front of him swiftly. When he swings it foward, it deals a bit more damage than his Forward Aerial. Up Aerial Nabbit thrusts his fist into the air, mimicking the Mario Bros. jumping pose. Down Aerial Nabbit swings his sack below him, causing a meteor smash. Grab/Pummel/Throws Grab Nabbit has an average grab range. Nabbit swings down his sack on an opponent on them, trapping them inside. Pummel Nabbit tightens his grip on the sack and shakes it around, dealing damage. Forward Throw Nabbit swings the sack over his shoulder before slamming it front of him. Back Throw Nabbit swings the sack like a throwing hammer before opening it, sending the opponent flying, Up Throw Nabbit swings the sack over his shoulder before opening it up and forcing the opponent upward. Down Throw Nabbit grabs the sack like a person and jumps in the air before slamming it to the ground under his weight. Floor Attacks/Edge Attack Floor Attack(on face) Nabbit thrusts his arms and legs outwards while getting up. Floor Attack(on back) Nabbit thrusts his arms and legs outwards while getting up. Floor Attack(trip) Nabbit thrusts his arms and legs outwards and then gets up. Edge Attack Specials/Final Smash Neutral Special Nabbit swipes his fist forward. If it hits an item or projectile, he stores it into his sack, and can be brought out again by pressing the Special button. If it hits a fighter, he "steals" their Neutral Special attack, and can use it once by pressing the Special button before it goes away. Until Nabbit uses the stolen move or is KO'd, the opponent can't use their Neutral Special. Side Special Nabbit chucks a random hazard at the opponent. Grinders deal decent damage and travel along the stage after landing on a platform for a short while. A Ball 'n' Chain deals ok damage, and is large in size. Bullet Bills deal the same amount of damage as Grinders, but they only travel in a straight line, picking up speed the faster it goes. Banzai Bills, which rarely appear, deal incredible damage and travel just like a Bullet Bill, but can carry fighters off the stage. Up Special Nabbit flies up a short distance, a trail of clouds behind him before he falls to the ground. Nabbit can not control his horizontal movement during the ascent. Down Special Nabbit trips and falls onto the ground, dazed for a moment before he gets up. If he's touching an opponent the instant this move is used, they'll be sent flying into the air, having taken a whopping 30% damage. This move is similar to Jigglypuff's Rest, but Nabbit is left vulnerable longer than Jigglypuff and deals more damage. Custom Specials Custom Neutrals Nab & Pocket Nabbit can only pick up items and projectiles, but his grabbing range is greater. Similar to Villager's Pocket move. Copy Nab Nabbit can only steal opponents Neutral Special, but it can be used as many times as you want, and the opponent can still use their Neutral Special as well. Implant Nabbit slaps an invisible bomb onto an opponent that'll explode after a few seconds. If Nabbit misses, the bomb will be stuck to him. Works like a Sticky Bomb and can be passed to othere fighters through mere contact. Custom Sides Huge Hazards The hazards Nabbit throws are bigger and deal more damage, but they travel slower. Banzai Bills can't appear. Flaming Hazards The hazards Nabbit throw are on fire and travel faster, dealing fire damage on contact but dealing less damage in general. Bob-omb Barrage Nabbit throws Bob-ombs instead of hazards. The Bob-ombs immediately start walking when they hit the ground, their fuses lit. After hitting someone or waiting too long, they'll explode. No more than two can be on stage at a time. Custom Ups Jetpack Getaway Nabbit is propeled into the air with rocket power, a trail of flames behind him. He deals damage to opponents on the way up but only travels a short distance. Theif's Leap Nabbit leaps high into the air, before descending back to the ground slowly, leaving him vulnerable. Meteor Getaway Nabbit flies into the air slowly before he causes an explosion, sending him hurtling downwards. Opponents he comes in contact with on the way down are meteor smashed. Custom Downs Trip Trap Nabbit slips and falls onto the ground, dazed for a moment. If attacked while recovering, an explosion goes off, damaging the opponent. It does significantly less damage than Slip-Up. Slip Away Nabbit slips and is sent flying across the stage before getting up. Deals no damage, Dropped Item Nabbit slips and falls before immediately getting up. An item spawns next to him, although it is usually a common item. Final Smash: Master Theif Nabbit opens his sack, which releases powerful winds that suck in any items and opponents nearby. Nabbit then flies up and off the stage, KO'ing everybody who was caught. He returns to the stage and releases all the items inside next to him. If he picked up any healing items/Dragoon Parts/Daybreak Parts, he will automatically use them. Extras Taunts Up: Nabbit puts his hand over his mouth and snickers. Side: Nabbit looks back and forth nervously, tears of sweat coming off of him. Down: Nabbit tugs at his bandana, when it slips off for a second. Nabbit turns away from the camera before anything is shown and puts it back on. Enterance A cloud of smoke appears, with Nabbit popping out of it. Nabbit waves his hand around, trying to clear the smoke as it goes away. Victory Fanfare An orchestrated remix of the sound bit that would play when Mario completed a level in Super Mario Bros.. This was also used in SSBWiiU/3DS ''and ''SSBB and is shared with Mario, Luigi, Dr. Mario, and Peach. Trophy Info TBD Alt. Costumes TBD Trivia TBD Smash Taunts Palutena's Guidance Pit: What's a poor critter like that doing here on the battlefield? Viridi: That's no innocent little rabbit, Pit. That's Nabbit, a mysterious bandit with an affinity for items. Pit: What do you mean? All I see is a bunny rabbit whose owner put too much thought into it's Halloween costume. Palutena: I would watch out if I were you, Pit. Nabbit's Nab ability allows him to steal items, projectiles, even your own abilities. Pit: That's ridiculous! Wait a minute...where's my bow?! Viridi: It's in your own hands, numbskull! Although, Nabbit could just as easily "find" one as good as yours... Palutena: While that may seem daunting, Nabbit can only used copied abilities once, so it's not the end of the world. However, he is pretty agile, and could easily get in another Nab if you don't stay on your toes.